The present invention relates to battery charging systems, and more particularly, to a high voltage cable system for use with contactless battery charging systems.
The prior art relating to the present invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,319 entitled "Contactless Battery Charging Systems". In this patent a charging system has a power source that is coupled by way of a primary converter which transfers power through a charge port transformer to a secondary converter. The primary converter drives a cable that is coupled to the secondary converter from a full transistor bridge primary converter through a series resonant tank. The voltage in the cable is limited to the voltage that powers the transistor bridge. If a coaxial cable is used, the cable return has large dv/dt. This generates a large amount of electromagnetic interference (EMI) which is difficult to shield. The present invention eliminates these disadvantages.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for a high voltage cable system for use with contactless battery charging systems that eliminates the disadvantages of conventional cabling arrangements.